customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Birthday 1996 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:5910:2EFD:7A06:A0F1-20190617152823
Barney Books are a series of books that focus on Barney and related characters. Some are more educational in .]]tone, while others are simply stories read for entertainment. The first Barney book was released in 1988, but the books have largely been discontinued in recent years due to the hiatus of the'' Barney & Friends show and its subsequent ending. Barney & The Backyard Gang Books Imagen 013.JPG|The Backyard Show (1988)|link=The Backyard Show (Book) Imagen 012.JPG|Three Wishes (1988)|link=Three Wishes (Book) Imagen 011d.JPG|A Day At the Beach (1988) ''Barney & Friends Books #Just Imagine with Barney (1992) #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes (1993) #Baby Bop's Toys (1993) #Barney's Farm Animals (1993) #Barney's Hats (1993) #Where Are My Shoes? (1993) #Barney's Color Surprise (1993) #Barney's Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes Vol. 2 (1993) #Baby Bop's ABC Book (1993) #Baby Bop Discovers Shapes (1993) #A Tent Too Full (1993) #Barney Goes to the Zoo (1993) #Baby Bop's Foods (1994) #A Day with Barney (1994) #Barney's Imagination Island (1994) #Barney Says "Please and Thank You" (1994) #What Can It Be? (1994) #BJ's Fun Week (1994) #BJ's Silly Story (1994) #Barney's Book of Opposites (1994) #Just Like You (1995) #Barney's Weather Book (1995) #BJ Makes Music (1995) #Happy Birthday Baby Bop! (1995) #Barney's Big Balloon: A Hide-And-Seek Adventure (1995) #The Turtle Who Lost His Shell (1995) #Zoomba in Toyland (1995) #Barney & BJ Go to the Fire Station (1996) #Barney Says, "Play Safely" (1996) #Barney Plays Nose to Toes (1996) #Barney's Number Friends (1996) #Bedtime for Baby Bop (1996) #Barney's Friends (1996) #Barney Goes to the Dentist (1997) #Barney's Alphabet Soup (1997) #Barney's Clothes (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Grocery Store (1997) #Barney's Easter Egg Hunt (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Doctor (1997) #Barney's Book of Boats (1997) #Catch That Hat! (1997) #BJ and Scooter (1997) #Barney's Christmas Wishes (1997) #Barney's This Little Piggy (1997) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to School (1997) #Barney's Book of Hugs (1997) #Barney's Christmas Surprise (1997) #Barney's Happy Valentine's Day (1997) #Barney's Treasure Hunt (1997) #Barney's Trick or Treat! (1997) #Barney's Wonderful Winter Day (1997) #Barney's Alphabet Fun! (1998) #Barney Goes to the Farm (1998) #What Would Barney Say? (1998) #Barney's Great Adventure (1998) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Restaurant (1998) #Barney & BJ Go to the Police Station (1998) #Barney's Book of Trains (1998) #Barney's Great Adventure: The Chase is On! (1998) #Barney's Thanksgiving (1998) #Barney's Tool Box (1998) #Barney Says "Night Night" (1998) #Hippity Hop, It's Barney & Baby Bop (1998) #Barney & Baby Bop Go to the Library (1999) #Barney & BJ Go to the Zoo (1999) #Barney's Storybook Treasury (1999) #Barney's ABC, 123 and More! (1999) #Barney's Outer Space Adventure (1999) #Barney's ABC Animals! (1999) #Barney's Count to 10 (1999) #Barney's In Out and All Around (1999) #Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) #Barney's Puppet Show (1999) #Barney Makes Music! (1999) #Barney's Neighborhood (1999) #Barney Goes to the Fair (2000) #Barney Goes to the Pet Shop (2000) #Barney, I Did It Myself! (2000) #Babies & Barney: Hooray for Babies! (2000) #Barney's Favorite Halloween Stories (2000) #Barney's Favorite Christmas Stories (2000) #Barney on the Go!: A Treasury of Go to Stories (2000) #Barney's Color Train (2000) #Is It Time Yet? (2001) #Barney's World Of Trucks (2001) #Barney's Musical Castle (book) (2001) #Come On Over To Barney's House! (2001) #Barney's Little Lessons: Going To My Big Bed! (2002) #Barney's Sharing & Caring Treasury (2002) #The Wheels On Barney's Bus (2002) #Barney's Book Of Clothes (2004) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper ABC's (2004) #Color My World! (2004) #Hello, Day! (2004) #Barney Musical Lullaby Treasury: Sweet Dreams (2005) #Barney's Super Dee Dooper Treasury (2005) #Barney Says (2005) #Let's Go Look and See (2007) #Let's Go to the Fire House (2007) #Let's Go Visit The Doctor (2007) #Let's Go Visit The Police Station (2007) #Let's Go Visit The School (2007) #Let's Go to the Farm and the Zoo (2007) #Let's Go Celebrate Christmas (2008) #Music All Around - Play-a-Tune Tale (2008) #Ding-Dong! Where's Barney? (2010) #Favorite Things (2010) #Let's Play Together (2010) #Barney and Friends (2011) #I Love You Songs (2011) See Also * Barney Coloring Books * Barney Magazines